Infidelity
by rachbigbro
Summary: I hadn’t known that he was married. If I had I don’t know if I would have been able to steer clear of him anyways. Hiatus, I might come back to this story and if I do it's a ways down the line.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters._

A/N: It's a third point of view story about Wilson. Please give it a chance.

xxxXXXxxx

I hadn't known that he was married.

If I had I don't know if I would have been able to steer clear of him anyways. Now don't get me wrong, I've never been the other woman and I had never planned on it. But it happened and I don't regret it.

When I first saw him I tripped over my own two feet. Thinking back on its actually pretty funny but at the time it really wasn't, well maybe for him it was.

I had been caring three open beers for me and my friends who were sitting a couple booths down everything had been going fine, and then I had looked over and saw him. He had looked so happy and carefree talking to his friend. His chocolate brown eyes light up as he talked and when he smiled it was wonderfully charming. Of course being the klutz I am as soon as I stopped paying attention to where I was going I tripped and of course I fell sideways into his table spilling all the beers I was holding and all of their drinks in process.

He of course had immediately asked if I was alright while his friend was no where as kind demanding that I buy them new drinks. I agreed right away to by them new drinks (and myself of course) but he had told me not to worry for it was about time that they should be leaving anyways.

As I went and paid for three new beers I watched him leave regretfully, wishing that maybe I would see him again. And I did.

Not two days later I bumped into him after work. When I say bumped I mean I literally bumped into him and then proceed to fall to the ground.

xxxXXXxxx

"Again?"

I recognized the voice so I looked up and saw his wonderful chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. Wow. In a matter of a couple days I have managed to fall down and embarrass myself in front of this man. That's got to be a new record for me.

"Here let me help you." He offered me his hand and of course I took it letting him pull me up.

"Thanks, sorry about that. I'm normally not that klutzy." Who am I kidding, I'm the biggest klutz. I'm always tripping over things, knocking things down; all of my friends call me a klutz.

He smiled at me and I must say that it's a really great smile, all teeth "I'm James Wilson."

"Jessica Jones, and I'm really sorry bumping into you like that." God, could I apologize any more times?

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize, its nice having someone pretty bump into you." He is still smiling and my heart is racing because of it.

"Would you maybe, like to, go get a coffee. There's a really good coffee shop around the corner." Did I just ask him out? Could I have sounded more stupid?

"Sure, that would be nice."

xxxXXXxxx

He was a doctor at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He was head of the oncology department, on the hospital board. He was also the smartest man that I had ever been attracted to. Most of the guys I had gone after in the past had been pretty dumb, good-looks but no brain. Not that I can complain, that had been exactly what I had been looking for. James was good-looking and smart, you had to be if you were a doctor.

When we had parted ways that afternoon I had been very reluctant to leave, fearing that I wouldn't see him again. Pathetically I showed up the next at the same time, hoping that maybe I would see him there again. I did and it was wonderful.

Every day we would meet at the same time at that coffee shop. It was completely innocent; we were just two friends having coffee together. I was getting frustrated fast that our relationship (if you could call it that) wasn't going anywhere past friends. So one rainy day I decided that I would take it my own hands.

It was a great decision.

xxxXXXxxx

He was holding the umbrella over both of us; I hadn't brought one with me. Which was pretty stupid of me considering that the forecast that morning had told me that there was a chance of rain, it was now raining pretty hard. James had gallantly offered to walk to me to my car. Now he stood waiting as I struggled with my purse looking for my keys, I have way to much crap in it. Finally finding my keys I turned to him to say thank you but the look in his eyes stopped me. It was lust. Pure unadulterated lust and it was wonderful. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the weather or the fact that I had been sexually unstatisfied since I met him but in that moment I leaned and kissed him with all that I had.

He pushed me into the car with a groan that warmed me all they way down to my toes and kissed me back. Dropping my purse and keys I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my chest into his, and let me say it is a very nice chest.

Suddenly he tore his mouth from mine only to start kissing his way down my jaw and then up to my ear. With my eyes closed I leaned my head back to give him better access. He must have dropped the umbrella somewhere along the way because I could feel the rain hitting my face.

Slowly my hands made their way down his back to his ass, which is also very nice, and I pulled his pelvic into mine causing both of us to groan.

I don't know how long we could have stood there in the rain the umbrella long forgotten on the ground next to us but when a pacing car honked at us James almost immediately stopped what he was doing to my ear and took a step back.

Breathing heavily I just looked at him as he cursed under his breath and picked up the umbrella. What was going to happen next?

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Was that me? By the way he's looking at me I must have said it.

"Yeah, I want to go back to your place." Wow. Well this is exciting. Oh god I should probably say something not just stare at him.

"Follow me home."

xxxXXXxxx

I had been unreasonable nervous during the drive home. What if he changed his mind and went home instead? What if he got into a car accident? Or worse? I have no idea what could be worse then a car accident but knowing my luck it would happen. When I had pulled into my garage I could see him pulling into my driveway right behind me.

We didn't say anything to each other as I pulled out my keys and fumbled with the lock. As soon as I closed the front door he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

We made love right there against the wall.

xxxXXXxxx

A phone was ringing.

I reached out picked up the nearest object on my bed stand and opened my eyes. Good, it was the phone.

"Hello"

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" she sounded angry.

"Shouldn't I be asking you since you called me?"

"This is my husband's cell phone." Shit. This is not good. I turn my head and look at the sleeping body next to me. I answered James cell phone. Fuck. I hang up.

He was married? How could this happen? The cell phone in my hand starts to ring again. James stirs next to me, great _now_ he's waking up. Why couldn't he have woken up when it first rang? He takes the phone from me and puts it on the bed stand on his side of the bed not answering it.

"Your married?" my voice comes out in a strained whisper. It sounds like I'm ready to cry, most likely because I am. I can hear his sharp intake of breath, there is no way I can look at him and not cry.

"Yeah." He moves closer to me, "I'm sorry."

I don't know why but I turn to him and cry into his chest. He wraps his arms around me comfortingly. How dare he? He's using me to cheat on his wife and he's comforting me?

I cry my self to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

My alarm clock wakes me at six o'clock the next morning like it always does. I shoot a hand out and pound on it until it turns off.

The other side of the bed is empty. I was expecting that after the call last night but it still hurt like hell. I think I might cry again. Damnit.

I get up and pull on my bathrobe and go to the kitchen. I need my caffeine more then ever this morning. It was then that I noticed a note pinned to my coffee maker, written in what was most likely in James almost illegible hand writing.

Jessica,

I knew that you would need your caffeine in the morning.

I'm sorry that I put you through this, I don't regret last night even though I should. I know that I never told that I was married, so please don't feel bad about what happened.

I will always remember our time together.

Love,

James

xxxXXXxxx

I never went back to that coffee shop or the bar where I had first seen him. James Wilson was now a part of my past, a wonderful memory. I think that I could have really loved him, and I think I might have loved him a little. If only he hadn't been married, maybe things could have been different. He made me feel weird, in a good way and I didn't want to loose it. But I did and it was because I was the other woman.

I hadn't known that he was married.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: That was so much fun to write. It probably isn't that good, but none the less I enjoyed writing it. Wouldn't that be horrible though? That the women he was supposed to end up with was one of the ones he cheated on his wife with? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

xxxXXXxxx

When I found out that I was pregnant I seriously thought about going against my decision and going to see him. I didn't though.

When my daughter Sophia was brought into this world I once again thought about going to see him. Letting him know that he had a beautiful daughter, I never did though.

I didn't have the courage to go see him then, but now is a different story. I have to go see him now. I really don't have any other options.

See the problem is that I'm dieing. I'm 32 years old and I'm going to die. I have cancer and they didn't find it until it was way too late to do anything about it. The doctors gave me a few months to live.

I have no family other then my daughter. Both of my parents died in a car accident when I was in college. So really I don't have anyone to turn to but him and I feel horrible about it but I will not have my daughter get put into the system. I want her to have a nice home.

So here I stand in front of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with my six year old daughter going to go see her father.

"Mama? Are we going to go inside?" she tugged on my hand impatiently and pulled me towards the sliding doors, "I wanna see Daddy!" The doors whished open before us and we walked into the air conditioned hospital.

As we approached the front desk I saw a familiar man sitting in the lobby playing with a PSP, it looked just like James's friend from the bar. Only difference was that this man had a cane.

"Hi!" the receptionist was disgustingly cheerful, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see James Wilson." The man turned and looked at me. He must be James's friend.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist said in that bright cheerful voice, how could she be so happy?

"No," he's still looking at me with those piercing blue eyes, "I'm an old friend of his and it's a surprise visit."

"Oh well isn't that nice!" if it all possible her smile gets bigger, "Do you want me to page him?"

"Actually could I go up to his office and wait for him there?" I smile as innocently as I can.

"I can take her up there." It's him. He stands with the aide of his cane and tucks his PSP into his jacket pocket.

"Dr. House? Really?" all of the receptionists cheerfulness is gone replaced with a suspicious look, "You're going to take her straight to his office?"

He nods and gives the receptionist a nasty look, "Its right next to my office, I won't get lost on the way. I pinky swear." He holds up a pinky and she just shakes her head and goes back to whatever she was doing before I came in.

I stick out a hand, "Thank you, I'm Jessica Jones and this is my daughter Sophia." He just looks at me and then my daughter. I let my hand fall back to my side.

Finally he looks up from my daughter, "Dr. Gregory House." Then he turns and limps towards what looks to be an elevator. I quickly pick up Sophia and rush to catch up with him. He was pretty fast for a guy with a cane.

"How do you know Wilson?" his gaze was steady and it held a lot of questions.

"I'm met him a few years back." One of his eyebrows shot up and he looked at my daughter again.

The elevator doors opened silently, "Really?" he drawled and he limped on. I followed him on and watched him push the button for the fourth floor.

Out of the corn of my eye I watched him. He was wearing jeans, a light blue button down shirt not tucked in and the top few buttons not buttoned and he wore a black sports jacket on top. His face had a couple days of stubble on it and his hair was a nice mess, he was actually oddly attractive.

The elevator binged as we reached our floor and the doors opened to a glass hallway. Where all the walls here made of glass? I followed him out of the elevator down the hall to a door that had James's name on it. Without knocking he opened the door and went in I almost had to run to catch the door. That man was rude.

"Jimmy, some pretty lady is here to see you." Dr. House was standing in front of the desk so I couldn't see who was sitting at it.

"I'm kind of busy here if you hadn't noticed." It was his voice. After all these years I still recognized it. Dr. House turned and I could finally see James. His hair was shorter then I remembered it. He looked really good. Deliciously good. I still wanted him after all these years. He was still looking at something on his desk so he hadn't seen me yet.

"Is that Daddy?" Sophia's voice causes both of the men to jerk their heads and look at us. James's eyes bulge and his mouth drops open in shock. Dr. House just smirks as is what Sophia said only confirmed what he had been thinking.

Sophia looked at me waiting for me to answer so I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head.

"Yeah that's Daddy."

xxxXXXxxx

We found ourselves sitting outside at a table in silence. Sophia was sitting on my lap happily munching her way through a box of animal crackers. James was still staring at Sophia; he hadn't said a word since he offered to talk with us in a more private area. Most likely so Dr. House wouldn't be able to part of the conversation.

"So," he stops looking at Sophia and finally looks at me, "how have you been?"

He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, "Fine." His eyes go back to Sophia. "How…when…did this happen?"

My lips turn up slightly at the corners, "You're a doctor and you don't know how this happened?" he gives me an annoyed look.

"I know how it happened, but didn't we…" he waves his hands around a little.

"Yes we did." I finish for him and he slumps back in his chair one hand covering his eyes.

"I wouldn't have come here and interrupted your life unless I had a very good reason." I say quietly and he gives me a look I don't understand.

"Why didn't you come to me when you first found out?" he says tiredly.

"I had already mucked up you're life enough as it was. I didn't want to make it any more hectic."

"That wasn't you're fault." He leans forward in his chair bracing his arms on top of the table, "I deserved to know that I had a daughter."

Guilt gnaws at me, "I know, but I was young and stubborn. I had decided that I was never going to try and see you after that night."

His eyes narrow, "Then why are you here now?"

My arms tighten around my daughter, "I have cancer," his eyes widen and I look away not wanting to see the sympathy in them, "They told me I have less then three months."

"I'm sorry." How can he be so kind after what I've done to him? I kept his daughter from him and he's sorry for me? I'm a horrible person.

"You're the only family she has."

"You want me to take her?" he sounds pretty upset.

"You don't have to, I just thought that I would give you the chance." He's my only chance at Sophia being happy.

"I'll take her."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: I couldn't help myself I had to write more. I fixed up the first chapter a little I hope I got most of the grammar mistakes. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters._

A/N: This is fun to write so I hope someone other then me is enjoying it. Thanks to those who reviewed. It makes me happy.

xxxXXXxxx

He would take care of her. Just like that. He doesn't even know her and he's willing to disrupt his life and take her in after I die. How can he be such a good man and still cheat on his wife like that? It doesn't make any sense.

But it doesn't matter anymore, because he will take care of her. She'll have a good home. God, how could such a good thing make me so depressed?

"Mama." Came my daughter's tiny voice from the other side of the bed. The clock next to me is glaring at me letting me know that its 9:15am. Wow. We both slept in late.

Rolling over I see her facing me with a serious look on her face, "What is it sweetie?" I ask.

"When we go see Daddy today can I hug him?" she timidly asks causing me to smile.

I brush the hair from her face, "Of course you can. I want you to run up and give him a big hug, just like you do with me."

She smiles and wraps her small arms around me and kisses my cheek, "I love you Mama!"

I can feel my eyes watering. It's going to be so hard to leave her.

But I really don't have a choice.

xxxXXXxxx

Around lunch time Sophia and I found ourselves once again on the fourth floor of PPTH walking towards James's office.

Sophia tugged on my hand pulling me to a stop, "Look there's Daddy!" and sure enough there he was on the other side of the glass wall. He was sitting down looking the other way so he hadn't seen us yet. There were three other people in the room with him and they all looked so young. Most likely in their twenties. A woman was standing at a white board writing things down while two men sat at the table with James.

"This isn't a zoo no matter how much they look like animals." Turing I see Dr. House's standing right behind me. Not waiting for a response he limps past me and goes into the room.

The next thing I know Sophia is pulling her tiny hand from mine and running into the room after Dr. House. I can only watch as she runs up to James throwing her arms up and yelling, "Daddy!" causing a James's eyes to bulge. Not a very attractive sight.

Sophia yells, "I missed you." And then stands there waiting for him to pick her up. He finally gets the message and cautiously picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. Only my daughter could have that much love for a father she barely knows.

The other people in the room stare at the whole interaction mouths open and eyes wide, well except for Dr. House he was just watching with keen interest. I open the door and walk into the room and shoot James an apologetic look.

"Hey sorry about that, she got away from me." I apologize.

"Mama, look I found Daddy!" Sophia says to me innocently, not knowing what a scene she just caused.

I smile encouragingly at her, "You sure did." I walk over to him and hold out my arms to pick her up.

"No!" she squeals clinging to her father as is he was a life preserver and she was drowning.

James looks at me and shakes his head, "It's okay, I got her." He stands up and starts to head out of the room, "C'mon lets go get some lunch, does that sound good?" my daughter looks at him with adoration and nods her head. He waits for me by the door and I am quick to follow him.

I can only wonder at how much Dr. House was most likely getting grilled after all that.

xxxXXXxxx

"So you're married." I say casually as I can, causing James to stop mid bite. Sophia continues eating not paying attention to us at all but rather trying to look at everything around her.

He puts his fork down and looks at me, "Yeah, I am."

"So that's what, your second wife?" I question, hopefully not to accusingly.

He shakes his head no, "Your third wife?" I sound a little shocked and he actually blushes, "What number were you on when you met me?" Now I sound accusing.

"Ah, n-number one." He stammers, I think he's a little guilty.

"Have you told your current wife about Sophia?" I ask taking a bite of what I have no idea. Whatever I was eating didn't really taste like anything.

"Ah," not again, "no. Not yet." Jeez.

"May I ask why not?" I ask politely.

"Were not really speaking at the moment." He was staring at his food; I think he is as guilty with this wife as he was with the first. By the way he was acting he most likely cheated on all of his wives. I can hardly be mad at him considering I was one of the women he cheated with and it got me my beautiful daughter.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what I'm sorry for but I feel sorry for him. That his life has been filled with two divorces and his is only in his thirties. No one should have to go through a divorce let alone two and now from the looks of it three.

"It's not your fault. It never was." He murmurs.

"Daddy?" my daughter is looking at her father in concern, "Are you okay?"

He looks at her and smiles, "I'm fine."

She smiles a ten thousand watt smile, "Good," She pauses as if what she was going to say next was very important, "Can I work with you today?"

I laugh lightly and say, "No sweetie—" but I don't get very far before James cuts me off.

"No, no it's fine. You can visit with me today." They both look at me hopefully and he adds, "You can come to if you want."

"All right, but you better be on your best behavior."

xxxXXXxxx

What had I gotten myself into?

They were both acting like children playing with a giant tennis ball that James and 'borrowed' from Dr. House. At the moment they were outside on his deck playing, I had been playing with them but I found myself in need of a break. I was now sitting in the awesomely comfortable computer chair in his office.

"Wilson will you please tell me next time before you do anything life changing before you do it, like getting a sex change?" Dr. House was standing just inside James's office, for a man with a cane he was awfully quiet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was a decision I had to make on my own." I reply seriously, "Everything is better as a woman."

"Hmm, really? How so?" he questions as he walks across the room and sits down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Well, there is the whole boob thing; I get to grab them all the time now with no complaints." I grab both of my boobs for emphasis and he almost smiles, "Then there are the multiple orgasms, I never got that when I was a man. Just to let you know, its great." he smiling now.

"Do mind if I see how real they are?" he was looking at my chest.

"Dr. House!" I mockingly shout, "That's a lawsuit waiting to happen! But maybe just this once," I pause as if in great thought, "No I don't think so." I smile.

"I can see why James cheated on his wife with you." I have a feeling that's as close as I'm going to get as a compliment from him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Why aren't you doing chemo?" He asks. That was an abrupt change of topic.

"I don't want my daughter to remember me like that." I answer truthfully.

"So instead of prolonging your time with her you'd rather have all your hair when you die?" He says accusingly.

"No, that's not it." I reply.

"Then what is it?" He asks.

Standing up I walk towards the sliding door that separated me from James and Sophia, "It's none of your damn business." I slide open the door and step through closing it softly behind me.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: I wrote more, how fun. Well it was for me. Please review and let me know if ya like it. Thanks for reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You are wonderful. Now on with the story.

xxxXXXxxx

"Mama, can we have dinner with Daddy?" Sophia was sitting buckled up in the shotgun seat of my little red Toyota truck. She had immediately woken up when we had gotten to the car only to pester me with questions.

"I don't know sweetie." I put the key in the ignition and listen to the engine turn over and turn on.

"Please!" she was whining now.

"He's probably very busy." My side is vibrating. What in the world is…oh it's my cell phone. I pull it out of my pocket and check to see who's calling, its James.

"Hey." I say as I answering the phone.

"Hey it's me James." His voice was clear over the line.

"What's up?"

"Have you left yet?"

"I'm actually sitting in the parking lot with my car on."

He laughs, "Great I caught you before you left. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. You and Sophia."

"That would be wonderful, Sophia was just saying she wanted to have dinner with you."

Sophia turns and looks at me a hopeful look on her face, "Is that Daddy? Can I talk to him?" she reaches with both hands for the phone.

"One minute sweetie," I say to Sophia and then go back to talking to James, "Where are we going?"

"We can take my car." There is a tap at my window and I turn my head and see James standing there with a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Daddy!" My daughter squeals at the sight of her father and I roll down the window.

"So, dinner?"

God, he has a charming smile.

xxxXXXxxx

James left it up to Sophia to choose the place for dinner and now we were sitting at the wonderful restaurant, McDonald's. We had finished our food but hadn't left yet because Sophia was playing on the play place outside she was having a ball.

"I guess I should have expected this." James says in an amused tone and a smile on his handsome face. I can't be falling for him all over again.

"Every six year old thinks McDonald's is the best place on earth, it has hamburgers and a place to play on." I reply with a smile.

His smile drops and his face becomes serious, "Did you raise Sophia alone?" that's why he looked serious, he was asking personal questions.

"Yeah I did." I answer, my own smile gone, "It was hard but it was wonderful."

"I wish…" he drifts of and for a moment I'm not sure he was going to keep on talking, "I've missed a lot haven't I?"

I sigh and lean forward in the both bracing my arms on the table, "Yes you have and it's my entire fault. I truly am sorry for that."

"But?"

"I wouldn't give up what it was like raising her for the world. I love Sophia with all my heart. She is everything to me."

James smiles lightly a wistful look on his face, "I just wish I could have been a part of it is all."

Could this man be any more wonderful?

xxxXXXxxx

"Why the hell not Jess!" James angrily whispers at me.

He isn't so wonderful right now.

We were now sitting in James's Volvo as he parked in front of the hotel I was staying at. Sophia is asleep in the back seat, sucking on her thumb. Everything had been going fine until he announced that he wanted to do some tests on me. I of course told him no, that the oncologist I had seen had already told me I was going to die. There was no need for him to do the exact same test and find the exact same thing but most likely more of it now. He was simply not taking no for an answer.

"It's my choice." I whisper getting out of the car quietly shutting the door and then opening the back door. I unbuckle Sophia and pick her up without waking her up; she must have had a lot of fun today if she wasn't waking up now. I begin to walk towards the door of the hotel.

"Jess, please." the tone in his voice causes me to look back at him he was rushing to catch up with me. I make eye contact with him and the sorrow in his eyes is almost too painful for me to look at.

I take a shuddering breath and put my hand on the door handle, "Fine." I open the door and leave as quickly as I can without jostling Sophia.

How the hell can this man make me say yes? I really don't want to take these tests again. I hated that stupid MRI machine of doom. Have you ever noticed that on any doctor show that's when everything goes wrong with the patient? What if that happens to me? What if something goes horribly wrong? What if I have seizure? Why I would have a seizure I have no idea but it's still something that could go wrong.

That's too many 'what ifs' if you ask me.

xxxXXXxxx

The next day I spend doing all the tests I did last time and then some at PPTH. Nothing bad happened when I did the MRI, thank god. I think James did every test on me that he could think of. James was taking care of Sophia while I did all the tests, I didn't want her anywhere near that. I was on my way to pick her up and head back to the hotel for the night.

What was that? Stopping I back track to Dr. House's office and I see what I had thought I had seen.

Dr. House was watching Sophia.

Actually to be more exact Sophia was sitting on Dr. House's lap while he helped her play with his PSP. It's actually really sweet seeing the normally grumpy man help my six year old daughter play with his most likely very expensive PSP. I open the door to the office and enter only gaining Dr. House's attention, Sophia's was still glued to the PSP.

"Took you damn well long enough." Dr. House basically growls at me.

Sophia drags her eyes from the PSP up to my face and smiles, "Mama! Look what Dr. House let me play with." She holds up the PSP for me to look at, "I want it!"

"That's mine. I'm only letting you play with it right now." Dr. House grumbles as he picks Sophia up and places her on the ground beside the chair.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"Well, that crazy man had patients to take care of your tests took a lot longer then planned." He sits up and spins his cane, "So he shoved your little brat onto me."

I glare at him, "Thank you for watching her."

"Mama," Sophia tugs on my hand, "Can I have one of these?" once again she shows me the PSP.

"Sweetie that belongs to Dr. House why don't you return it to him." She pouts but turns and does what I ask.

"Come on lets go. Once again thank you."

"Don't ever do it again cause damnit, I'm a doctor not a babysitter!" He says with a shake of his fist.

Smiling I leave the office as his ducklings arrive with what looks like to be the charts of one of his patients.

He was one odd man.

xxxXXXxxx

TBC

A/N: Here I go still writing. Kind of a boring chapter I know, but it's gonna get more dramatic later. Thanks for reading it and please review it'll help me update. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters._

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed, it's been a big help. I changed the ending to chapter 3 someone pointed out a medical mistake to me so I cut it out. It works better this way trust me. Well I hope it does. On with the story.

xxxXXXxxx

I'm running low on methadone.

Actually I only have a couple days left of this prescription. The only person I can turn to was James. Also living in a hotel has been taking a toll on the amount of money I have and once again the only person I can turn to is James.

I open the bottle and dry swallow one of the pills. I have to take them every 4 to 6 hours otherwise the pain would be too much for me to handle. I put the lid back on and put the bottle back in my purse.

I push open the bathroom stall door and wash my hands checking my reflection in the mirror. My face is pale and I have bags under my eyes, all in all I don't look very attractive. As long as Sophia didn't notice how I looked it really didn't matter what I looked like. At least that's what I tell myself.

The door opens and I turn to see the woman who worked for Dr. House walk in. She falters a little as she spots me standing by the sinks but she flashes me a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alison Cameron." She walks over to me and offers me her hand and we awkwardly shake hands.

"Jessica Jones, it's nice to finally meet you." I politely reply.

She looks at me as if unsure of what to say. I know that she wants to ask how I know James and if Sophia really is his daughter.

"You know you can ask me. There's no need to be polite." She still doesn't say anything, "Sophia is James daughter and we met years ago." I brush past her and out the door, feeling her eyes on my back as I leave.

xxxXXXxxx

James is at his desk looking at something that was causing him to deeply frown. Sophia is on the floor playing with a PSP, how did she get that?

"James, were did Sophia get that PSP?" he quickly looks up at me, a guilty look on his face that he tries to push of his face unsuccessfully.

"I borrowed it from House." The guilty look was still there but it was tinged with something else. Sorrow.

"He didn't mind?" I ask sitting down in the chair in front of his desk, he shuffled all the stuff he had been looking at into a pile so I couldn't see them. They were most likely the results of my test by the way he was acting.

"He doesn't know." He replies. So he 'borrowed' it from him, excellent. From what James has told me it most likely wouldn't be long before Dr. House came looking for it.

"What were you looking at?" I ask leaning forward in me chair only to have James clutch the papers to his chest and lean back in his chair. Yep, those were definitely my test results and by the way he was acting they most likely weren't good. I could have told him that. Suddenly he sighs and puts the papers on the desk in front of me.

He shakes his head lightly and sighs, "They're your test results." I was right, "You have advanced cancer." I already knew that and I tell him that. I can hear Sophia giggling in the background, she loves that PSP.

"I've already been through all of this." I place a hand comfortingly over his on the desk and squeeze lightly.

"What…what are you taking?" his chocolate brown eyes are filled with pain. Is that all sorrow for me?

"I'm taking methadone, I'm almost out."

"I'll get you a refill."

We sit there in silence except for the noise that Sophia was making until the door opens and Dr. House walks in.

"So that's were it went." He limps to where my daughter is and then looks accusingly at James, "I was down in the clinic for the past hour looking for this!" he points at the PSP, my daughter keeps on playing completely oblivious.

"Sorry House, I didn't think you would mind." James said, he was now standing and making his way around the desk.

"You thought I wouldn't mind? I forgot my portable TV at home and then Cuddy found me as I was looking for my PSP." Dr. House practically growled.

"God forbid that you actually had to treat people." James sarcastically says putting one hand to his chest in a mocking manner.

"It was horrible!" Dr. House grumpily exclaims as Sophia stands up and tugs lightly on his hand. He ignores her and keeps on complaining about the patients he had to treat in the clinic. Its actually quite hilarious listening to a doctor complaining about patients, but Sophia grows impatient and tugs harder on his hand.

"Scuse me!" Sophia almost yells when he still ignores her.

Dr. House finally down at her impatiently and growls, "What!" I stand up ready to defend my daughter from this grouchy man but Sophia just ignores the tone in his voice and smiles brightly at him. And then not so brightly she glares at him and I'm having trouble not laughing.

"It's not nice to ignore me." she angrily says, "I don't like it."

One eyebrow shoots up on Dr. House's forehead, "Really? Well I don't like it very much either."

"Well then don't do it to me!" Sophia quite loudly says putting one hand impatiently on her hip.

Dr. House just looks down at her as if waiting to see what she was going to do next. When he doesn't say anything she moves on to the next thing, the PSP.

"Thank you for letting me play," She holds up the PSP and he snatches it out of her hand.

"It's not broken is it?" he demands turning the PSP over to check for any broken parts.

"I didn't break it." She replies a small frown on her face.

"Good." He turns to leave the room with my daughter following him.

"Can I come and play in your office?" the door is open and both are going through it.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Dr. House has to work—" James gives me a look and shakes his head so I stop talking.

"No, you can stay here with them." I hear Dr. House growl before he is out of view, Sophia on his heels.

"She won't bother him?" I ask James.

"He needs a little child interaction every now and then." He replies with a smile.

"Alright. But not for long." I say still looking at the door. Should I trust that man with my daughter? He did fine before, so he they should be fine now and James trusted him.

"That's why you're not doing chemo." James says quietly and quite randomly if you ask me. My good mood leaves and is replaced with a dull ache in my stomach.

"There is no point. I'm going to die in a couple months." I say just as quietly.

"No it's just," He pauses and places a hand on my arm, "House asked why you weren't doing chemo and now I know why."

"Ah, is that why you had me do all those tests?" I ask as he steps closer.

"That's only a small reason." He says if at all possible even more quietly then before.

"What's the other reason?" The air between us is very tense and I can't stop starring at his lips.

"Because I care." Then he leans in and kisses me. How could we be talking about my cancer and how long I'm going to live in one moment and then kissing in another?

I really don't care as long as he doesn't stop kissing me.

He gently pulls me into his body as if I would break if he was to rough with me. My arms wrap around his chest and I press my pelvis into his. One of his hands is buried into my hair pulling it out of the ponytail and the other goes to my back pulling me impossibly closer. God he feels so good. To good.

We break away both breathing heavily and he rests his forehead against mine. I slowly withdraw my hands and take a step back.

"James I can't do this again." I mummer brushing a hand through my hair, it was a mess.

"Why not?" he asks as he closes the gap between us.

"You're married. I can't do that to your wife. Not again." I brush past him and walk out of the room leaving James alone in his office.

xxxXXXxxx

TBC

A/N: Another chapter done! And I'm still having fun, I hope you are too. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I need to get someone to beta for me. Know anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters_.

A/N: Another chapter, can't believe I'm still writing this. I think my grammar might be gettinga bitbetter. Maybe. Hopefully. Okay most likely not, but I can be forever hopeful right? I apologize now for any mistakes I've made. Now on with the story.

xxxXXXxxx

"Mama, I'm bored."

I glanced at Sophia, "I know sweetie, but we have to wait for the tow truck."

We had been driving to the hotel when the truck had giving a large shudder and started smoking. I'd had immediately pulled over and popped the hood, as if I would know anything that was wrong with the truck. I know nothing about cars. I called AAA and they had told us that the tow truck would be here in half an hour. The half hour was up almost an hour ago. So we were now both sitting on the curb impatiently waiting.

"Mama?" Sophia asked her voice timid.

I looked at her and I asked, "What is it sweetie?"

"Why don't we live with Daddy?"

"We will be living with him soon."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sophia happily shrieked and hugged me, her tiny arms wrapped around my neck squeezing as tight as she could. I felt a lump form in my throat as I hugged her back. How much longer did I have with her? Not long. I could see the tow truck driver at the street light waiting for the red light to turn green.

Pulling away I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Look, that's the tow truck." I pointed and Sophia turned and looked.

"Finally!" she yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

As the tow truck driver pulled over in front of my truck and got out wearing pants that were almost falling of his thin frame all I could think of was my answer to Sophia's question. She would be living there soon. I wouldn't be there for her. I won't be able to watch my daughter grow up. I won't see her hit her awkward stage, her first boyfriend, watch her graduate from high school, and go to college.

I will miss all of that and much more.

xxxXXXxxx

"Why are you guys late? I was getting worried." Was the first thing James said to us when he spotted us getting of the elevator. It was comforting to know that someone would have been upset if we had gone missing.

"The truck broke down." I said as I watched Sophia run up to James throwing her arms up in the air waiting for him to pick her up.

Picking up Sophia he gave me a sharp look, "Your truck broke down? How did you get here?"

"Tow truck." I answered brushing my bangs out of my face.

"You didn't have it taken to a shop?" He asked.

"Oh I did, something's wrong with transmission." I answered cheerfully.

"You seem pretty chipper all considering." He said cautiously. He squinted at me as I walked past him in the direction of his office. "Why are you so cheerful?"

I was anything but cheerful. I was running low on money because I was paying too much for the damn hotel room. There was no way I would go to a cheaper hotel when I have a young child with me. Then my stupid truck decided to go and break on me. If I didn't put up this cheerful attitude I would most likely break down crying. It wouldn't be pretty.

"So what do we have planned for lunch?" I asked looking into Dr. House's office as we passed by. He was sitting at his desk a yo-yo in one hand, a dazed look on his face. Did that man ever work?

"I want McDonald's!" Sophia piped. Of course she wanted McDonald's.

"I actually don't have the time, I have an appointment at one and it's already fifteen till." James said. Sophia deflated, her smile replaced with a pout.

"I wanna have lunch with you." Sophia whined.

"Sweetie, Daddy has to work." I told her rubbing a hand comfortingly on her back.

"We can go some where after work for dinner." James said and Sophia immediately perked up.

"I can I choose where?" She asked hopefully.

"Not this time, it's my turn." He replied. Thank god, I don't think I could stand McDonald's again.

"Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and eat there." He suggested passing Sophia over to me.

"Sounds good to me." I said giving James a smile.

xxxXXXxxx

The blinds were closed in Dr. House's office so if anyone in the hall or in the adjourning conference room couldn't see me and my daughter snooping around for that stupid PSP. Shuffling the papers around on the desk I saw the familiar black of the PSP that my daughter loved so much.

"Here you go sweetie." Sophia snatched the PSP out of my hands with a thank you. She pushed open the doors that connected to the Diagnostic Conference room most likely interrupting Dr. House and his crew. At this moment I could care less. I plopped down in the plush computer chair and closed my eyes.

"Are you stealing now?" I opened my eyes to see Dr. House standing by his desk, leaning heavily on his cane.

"You're not using it." I replied.

"That's not the point. It's mine. Not hers. She could break it."

"Is it broken?"

"Still not the point."

"Is she still in the other room?"

"Cameron is most likely entertaining her."

"Good."

I heard him shuffle a bit, most likely sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I guess now you know why I'm not doing chemo."

No response.

"God. I don't know what to do."

I heard an annoyed sigh and then an equally annoyed voice, "This is a confession time isn't it? Why does it always happen to me?"

I snapped open my eyes and shot him a glare, "Oh, don't worry. There's no way in hell would I talk to you about it."

"Good."

My god he was infuriating.

xxxXXXxxx

It was after dinner and Sophia was asleep in the back seat when I decided to tell James about my money problems.

"I'm running out of money. I can't keep on living in a hotel, it costs way too much." It came out in a jumbled rush.

His hand hovered over the buckle of his seat belt and he just looked at me, eyes a little wide. His mouth opened then closed and then finally opened again, "I can pay for your hotel."

I shake my head no, "James I can't let you do that, you're doing more then enough. Besides what would you're wife say?"

"I don't know what else to offer you. I'm basically living out of the office and Greg's place." James said unbuckling.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bothered you with this." I unbuckled and turned to open the car door but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"No. I'll figure something out, even if it means asking House."

"What?"

"He owes me. I've done a lot of things for him. He has a spare room, so you and Sophia could stay there."

Was he joking?

There was no way we were going to stay at that man's house.

But I guess beggars can't really be choosers can they?

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I know its short but I guess I got writers block. Please review and let me know what ya think. Oh, I'm planning on going back and fixing the last chapters a bit, cause I've been told the grammar and all that isn't pretty bad. I hope that it was a little better in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters_.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry it took me a while to update.

xxxXXXxxx

A voice was saying, softly, "Mama, Mama." A small hand was patting my face lightly. I turned, opening my eyes. But a light was on, and I was blinded for a second. I flung a hand to cover my eyes and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow.

"Turn it off." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I would but I can't turn off the sun." That was a man's voice. There was a man in my hotel room. I quickly opened my eyes, sat up and spotted James standing by the door. Why was James in my room and more importantly how did he get in?

"Sophia let me in." James answered my unvoiced question.

"Daddy's here!" Sophia said stating the obvious.

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my eyes, I must look like crap, "I see that sweetie."

I pushed the covers back setting my feet on the carpeted floor and I stood facing him. It was then I realized all I was wearing was my Goofy t-shirt that reached only to mid-thigh; Sophia had picked it out for me last Christmas. I know that I must look a fright to James, I had lost a lot of weight in the past few months so all of my clothes hung on me. I was usually able to cover it up by wearing layers, but at the moment James could definitely how gaunt I was now. Boney knees and elbows, the bags under my eyes that I usually covered with make up.

"What are you doing here? And why so early?"

"It's almost noon." The look on his face was one of concern.

"Is it really?" I asked walking slowly past him. I needed to get away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Mama, can Daddy take me out to breakfast?" Sophia asked still sitting on the bed.

"Sweetie, did Daddy ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast?"

"No, but I know he wants to." She smiled angelically at me then at James causing me to smile. My daughter is a charmer, another trait she got from James.

"Why don't I take Sophia out, and you catch some more sleep?" James asked walking over to the bed, "We can bring you back something." He held his arms open and Sophia walked over to him giving him a hug. It was really nice seeing them so comfortable with each other even though they had only known each other for such a short time.

"Sounds good. Why don't you take my key card, just in case. It's by the door." I waved a hand in the direction of the door, "I'm gonna take that shower now."

I watched as James picked up Sophia and left, she was still wearing her pajamas.

I haven't felt truly happy since I found out about my cancer.

But seeing James and Sophia together, I'm happy.

xxxXXXxxx

After they got back from breakfast we packed up our stuff, which was a surprising large amount, into James's Volvo. We filled the trunk completely, mind you it wasn't very big, and then we put a couple bags in the back seat. Sophia's car seat was still in the back seat from last night, so it was a little cramped in the back seat. We were now in the Volvo on the way to what I feared was Dr. House's town house.

"So," I began, "are we staying with Dr. House?" I asked as I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail.

James drummed his hands on the steering wheel, "Would you be upset if I said yes?" he asked.

"No."

"Well then yes, we are."

"Does he know that we are going to stay with him?"

No response.

"James? He doesn't know does he?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? It's a yes or no answer. Very simple."

"No he doesn't."

Great. James didn't tell him. Well this is going to be fun.

A few minutes later he parallel parked in front of a white brick building with a green front door. It looked like a nice area, not to busy. James turned off the car then turned in his seat to look at me.

"I'm going to go in and talk to him." He said unbuckling his seat belt, one hand on the door handle.

"So we should wait here?" I asked unbuckling my own seat belt.

"Yeah, you don't mind waiting?"

"No."

He got out of the car and made his way around it over to 221B and walked in.

"Mama, I have to go potty." Sophia said.

I turned in my seat to look at her, "Can you hold it?" I ask.

"No, I gotta go now." she replied her face scrunching up.

"Okay, just a second." I get out of the car and get Sophia out of her car seat.

I knocked lightly on the door and when no one answered I test the door handle to see if it's locked. Its not, so I pushed the door far enough open to fit my head through.

"Hello?" I call out. I push the door open the rest of the way and spot the bathroom from where we were standing. Sophia pulls her hand from mine and runs over to the bathroom slamming the door closed behind her.

The door slamming causes Dr. House and James to enter the room from a doorway to the left of me, maybe the kitchen.

"Adding breaking and entering to your record? What are you going to steal now? Anything that fits in your pockets?" Dr. House said as soon as he spotted me.

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing a jacket. It's easier to conceal things." I replied as I closed the front door behind me.

James shot Dr. House an amused look before he turned to me and said, "House said you can stay in the guest room."

Relief coursed through me, "Thank you, Dr. House"

"Don't thank me, I got black mailed into this. It's not like I want you here. Stop calling me Dr. House, if your going to call me anything just call me House." House frowned and sat down on his couch.

The bathroom door opened and Sophia emerged smiling, "House!" she ran over to the couch and jumped onto the seat next to him. She hugged him and he surprisingly let her.

James grabbed my hand and opened the front door and pulled me outside. He put an arm around me, not saying anything.

"So…" I trailed off, "Thank you." I put an arm around him.

His arm tightened around me, "I'm going to talk to Julie, about Sophia. She started talking to me again last night."

"Good. I'm glad, she should know about what you're planning to do."

He slipped away from me and walked over to his car, "I don't think our marriage is going to survive this."

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

Then why do I feel so guilty?

xxxXXXxxx

"I can cook dinner." I offered. James and House were arguing over where to eat for dinner tonight, and it was getting on my nerves. We were all camped out in front of the TV, watching one of Sophia's favorite cartoons.

They both stopped arguing and turned to look at me, "Really? You can cook?" this was from House.

"Amazingly enough, I can cook. I'm actually pretty good, just ask Sophia."

"I love Mama's cooking!" Sophia piped not turning from the TV.

"There's no food in his kitchen." James said with a laugh.

"Then I'll go to the grocery store. C'mon let me cook. I'm going to cook."

"It better be good." House said.

"Great! Give me your car keys." I stood and held a hand out towards James, "Please."

"I'll go with you." James said standing,

"That's right, leave me here with the brat." House said annoyed.

"I'm not a brat!" Sophia exclaimed, glaring at House.

"We'll be back in an hour." I said making my way to the front door, James following closely behind me.

"You're a brat."

"Well, if I'm a brat so are you!"

"No, that title is all yours."

I could swear that I heard Sophia growl before the door closed cutting off their bickering. I cast one last worried glance at the door before I climbed into James's car.

It was definitely going to be interesting living with House.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Another chapter done, yay! Sorry not much happened in this one. More will in the next. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Chapter 8: The joys of living with House and the results of Wilson talking with his wife.


End file.
